Hydraulic excavators are equipped with a radiator for cooling engine coolant, an oil cooler for cooling hydraulic oil of hydraulic apparatuses, an aftercooler for cooling compressed air to be fed to the engine, and/or various other cooling devices.
The plurality of cooling devices are disposed in a side surface of the vehicle body in the hydraulic excavator. An exterior door is provided so as to cover the plurality of cooling devices. An opening for directing cooling air to the cooling device is formed in the exterior door, and a louver for determining the direction in which air flows is installed in the opening so that rain, dust, and other matter is prevented from entering.
For example, in the hydraulic excavator described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-3519, the cooling devices are disposed in the side surface of the vehicle body; the side door and engine hood are provided for covering these cooling devices, and apart from these, a lid is provided for covering the area above the screen. An opening for taking in outside air is formed in the side door or the like. The hydraulic excavator described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-325590 is described as having configuration in which a louver is provided in the opening formed in the exterior door.